


And it's crystalline tears and shattered laughter

by Nieri_is_a_cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake-centric, mild bad parents jack and janet drake, so yeah come yell at me I had fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/pseuds/Nieri_is_a_cat
Summary: What's your name, little bird?What's your name?The voice in his head never stops, never shuts up and he isn't sure it's a voice anymore. Because Junior maybe has always been part of him.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Joker Junior
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	And it's crystalline tears and shattered laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got the okay to post this, bc it'll prolly be part of the AA from the twitter rp I'll have to add this to a collection, but not now, it'll be a long time 'till it'll be part of a collection... So yeah I decided to try my hand at JJ and this is the result :DD
> 
> Nieri :D
> 
> P.S. @Agent_Nevada_01 do you remember I told you I was trying my hand at JJ? This is it. I have no control.

He was laughing, and he couldn’t stop laughing, loud, boisterous. 

Broken. 

He was also crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, and why was he crying? It wasn’t sad, he was laughing hard, so it must have been funny. 

Yet the tears kept falling. And daddy was dead, dead,  _ deaddeaddeaddead and you killed him you killed him he’s dead and you killed him _ . 

Oh. 

Maybe he was laughing because of that, he didn’t know. 

Daddy was dead?  _ Yesyesyesyes he’s dead you went BANG on him and you laughed because it was funny but he’s dead and it shouldn’t be funny. _

The laughter wouldn’t stop. 

And it hurt. 

His throat was sore, and raw, and he couldn’t stop because it was  _ so funny _ . The dark man was cradling him 

\- dark man is badbadbad, and  _ why don’t you kill him, Junior? So he won’t hurt us ever again, do it Junior, be a good boy _ \- and he shivered, because daddy never cradled him, never held him tight, nevernevernever and  _ stay put Junior, and don’t run. You don’t want to disappoint daddy, now, do you _ ? 

But it was the dark man, 

it’s not daddy, and the dark man was badbadbad- no? Yes. 

No. 

Yes-no no-yes. Up-is-down, bad-is-good, and kill, kill,  _ kill _ . 

He was smiling. Wide, his teeth showing, so wide it hurt. He was crying. He was? The dark man was crying too. 

There was a voice whispering in his ear, and he knew it was 

_ him _ . 

Him who was also him and not-him at the same time, whispering always whispering  _ funfunfun watch the blood trickle down the blade, take it take it Timmy boy take it and let’s have fun _ . 

Daddy loved him, the voice. 

Junior. 

He wanted Junior, but he was Junior? He was not. He was. 

Not-was yes-was. He was? He was. 

Junior called him Tim- Timmy-  _ Timmy is only for playing, but Junior loves playing. _ It was fresh in his mind still, when Junior was and was not and daddy played with him, blades on his skin, blood dripping, marring, marking, and the shocks the shocks the shocks and what’s your name what’s your name  _ what’s your name little bird? _

He was still smiling, and still crying and Junior was laughing. It was funny, and he found himself joining Junior -  _ you’re Junior, you’re Junior it’s always been you _ \- 

laughing. 

The dark man had stopped crying, but Junior barely noticed it, as he barely noticed the small pinch on the side of his neck. 

Opening his eyes had always been an experience, never knowing where he was, where he had been brought whether he was restrained or not, 

if daddy wanted to play or not. 

He laughed. In the corner of his eyes he could see the dark man recoiling, and other people too, tensing at the sound of his laughter. 

_ Monster, monster, monster they’re scared of you, scaredscaredscared, me and you we’re monsters and we’re scary _ . He laughed harder at the thought, even if it hurt, louder, throat tender and painful from earlier still. 

He tried to move his arm, tried to touch his face. His face? Did he still have a face? 

He didn’t feel like he had a face, and that was really a funny thought 

wasn’t it? Junior found it funny too. Daddy would find it funny too. He wasn’t too sure about it though, but still new bursts of laughter found their way out of his mouth, ringing loudly, echoing on the walls of whatever place he had been brought to. 

“What’s so funny?!” he heard someone ask, and that made him laugh harder because  _ they didn’t know. _

“No face!” He breathed at the first gulp of air he stopped to take, “My face is a no-face!” And there he went completely breathless, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing too hard. 

“What the fuck is he saying!” he heard then, “B do  _ something _ !” 

They couldn’t do anything, he knew. Junior,  _ he _ ran too deep, too deep to eradicate without consequences. He knew. 

Someone came closer, but he wasn’t really sure of who he was. He blinked back tears that somehow had surfaced. 

Junior was crying? No. 

Nononono Junior never cried nevernever because crying was bad and they always had to smilesmilesmile and funfunfun. 

A tentative hand laid flat on his hair, and then, “Tim? Timmy?” 

Tim? 

Tim… Tim. Tim! Timtimtimtim made a funny sound when he said it in his head, and it rolled weird on his tongue because Tim,  _ Tim _ was not there was not there, there alone. It was him and Junior. 

Always. 

Him  _ and _ Junior, always together, always. 

He shook his head, violently, trying to free himself from his restrainings once more. The hand retracted.

“No Tim!” he said after stopping, defeated. “No Tim, never Tim. Never alone!” They  _ had _ to know.  _ They had to _ . “It’s us! It’s me and Junior and it’s usususus! Never alone nevernevernever!” It was painful when he spoke. His throat hurt and 

_ oh _ , 

he was screaming, he hadn’t realized he was screaming. 

They were alone, he realized. Daddy,  _ daddy _ had abandoned them. Mommy had disappeared. The dark man too stayed far from them, scaredscaredscaredscared. 

_ Daddy and mommy and even the dark man, they were all scared and they left them alone because they were hideous, monsters, crazycrazycrazy batshit crazy _ . 

He had dreamed of a before, sometimes, where they - he? Junior was already there, he must have been, he couldn’t have been always alone - were alone and it hurt but it didn’t hurt. Now? 

Now he found that thought hilarious. They laughed, both of them. 

Again. 

And in the silence, the only sound breaking the quiet air was their laughter echoing and bouncing on the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> The author loves to chat in the comments. Only positive criticism will be accepted. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
